Loneliness
by lolliipxps
Summary: Directly following “Reunions?” Kind of decided to make a series of one shots. This time it’s Jacks perspective when meeting Eleven. [This is post Children of Earth and Pre-Miracle Day... probably not going to touch base on that even.)


Life was very boring and lonely when you traveled alone. It wasn't just something The Doctor (especially the Doctor) but Jack knew as well. He'd spent quite sometime as of late traveling by himself after losing his grandson, a guilt he still hadn't conquered. Losing Ianto still hurt too, a lot. At some point he wondered if it was the same for The Doctor when he lost his companions.

Speaking of The Doctor, he wondered just how The Doctor was doing. Was he still traveling? Was his life still the adventure of a lifetime? Well, the last one was always a given. But also, did he manage to find companions that were just as great as himself and the others? Mostly likely not, it wasn't like there was anyone else like him in the world. Regardless, he didn't ever expect to see the Doctor again, nor find answers to those questions.

Captain Jack's latest venture had taken him to the asteroid Tiaanamat. It was great timing too, since the Festival of Offerings was going. This was the first time he'd been there and it was quite the site. He'd just picked up finding something to eat when he found something expected, though.

Parked not too far from him was the very familiar blue police box. One that he knew for a fact wasn't there a few minutes ago. That could only mean one thing. It had to be The Doctor. This couldn't be just coincidence. So without a second thought, he rushed towards what looked like the TARDIS. And just as he got close to the box, the doors opened.

A man he'd never seen before stepped out. While the man did have the brown hair, it was the same length of style. The face was completely different and that chin... it could poke a man's eyes out. He stared at the man in confusion. There was only one way to know for sure.

"Doctor, is that you?" Jack finally asked, no longer able to hold back his curiosity. The proof was all there, so had to be him, right?

"Hey, Jack, long time no see," the man said with a smile, confirming his identity but there was something about that smile.

Jack didn't say it out loud, but the smile seemed off. New face or not, there was something sad about that smile, like it was forced. Jack frowned at the thought. Surely The Doctor hadn't been traveling alone? But he chuckled to lighten the mood.

"Doctor, it is you," Jack shouted excitedly before suddenly wrapping his arms around The Doctor, giving a tight hug and patting his back. "You have no idea how good it is to see you! I never thought I'd see you again. Of course, I love the new face. You sure know how to pick 'em, don't you?"

He was happy to hear The Doctor chuckle. It was something he probably needed to hear. However, when The Doctor tried to escape his hug, his just continued to hold him in place. They were long overdue for a hug.

"Yeah, that would be me, in the flesh,"The Doctor chuckled once more, "I'm rather fond of this face myself, though I've heard my chin is quite big...Say, do you mind letting me go? I would like to, you know, breath."

Jack couldn't help but laugh as he finally pulled away. He then took the time to look this new Doctor over more and nodded.

"Well...I'd be lying if I said your chin wasn't noticeable but I think it looks just fine, just like you," Jack smirked, not even attempting to resist winking at The Doctor,"I've missed you Doctor, where have you been all of this time?"

The Captain immediately noticed the time lords hesitancy. There was definitely something going on. However, Jack would hold off the questions and ask later.

"Oh you know, I've been here and there," The Doctor said vaguely, "The usual business, what about you? Things going well with Torchwood?"

It was Jacks turn to be quiet. In truth he hadn't been prepared to get asked this, considering this was their first encounter in a long time. It was sad to think about these things. The last thing Jack wanted to do was make their reunion sad. So he just decided to pull the same trick.

"Oh you know, the usual stuff, nothing really big to talk about, I'm more interested in you," Jack said before looking around for any possible companions, "Say, Doctor, where are your companions? Normally you carry some sort of entourage with you."

Again, there was that same worrisome silence.

"I don't currently have any companions, I've been traveling alone for a while," the Time Lord said quietly, looking as if he was going to start tearing up, "I was traveling with some very dear friends before...things happened but it's really no big deal. Nothing to concern yourself with."

Now Jack was more worried. If he had doubted his instinct before, he didn't now. Something was definitely wrong. See, this may be a new face but he could alway tell when the Doctor knew more than he was letting on. Perhaps he and the Doctor were both dealing with loss, running from something.

The Doctor was someone who alway had to deal with loss, something that would most likely never change. Jack knew a thing or two about that, but The Doctor had it worse. If it was hard for himself , he could imagine it was much harder for the older male. But maybe this was an opportunity. An opportunity to cure both his and The Doctor's loneliness. Maybe The Doctor could use a companion again, one who couldn't die on him.

So once again, Jack wrapped his arms around The Doctor in attempt to comfort him before breaking it off and replying, "Doctor, this isn't like you, you know that. So, you know what? I've got plenty of time, you've got plenty of time, so how about it? From now on it's going to be you and me, got it?"


End file.
